The Red Bucket
The Red Bucket A room currently owned by Kralis. The room description is: "All your bucket are belong to us." About: The Red Bucket is a place of callous disapproval, peppered with hugs and extremely dirty jokes. The mods are fair, honest people who patiently preserve peace. They are better than most, so they are loved and respected. First-timers should be sensitive to this. The Red Bucket is home to many. These Bucketeers hail from locale across the globe. Many log in day in and day out, never speaking a word. Others find it to be the perfect place to chat their lives away. Some are outrageous, many are helpful, and everyone has an opinion. Though the room can often get "rowdy," it is a place of fun and friendship. All hail the Bucket! History: The Red Bucket has undergone a few major changes in recent history-some for the better, and some for the worse. The room has changed since its establishment during the early August 2008 when a righteous man named Vallin took the liberty upon himself to start a whole new phenomenon of Kongregate that will be forever known as The Red Bucket. Room Regulars: Kralis - Room Owner - A 16 year old boy who is a bit strict, but very nice otherwise. He likes to say ppp a lot. iwannakissthesun - Moderator - A funny, witty, charming, pretty 14 year old girl who is a regular moderator in our humble little bucket. 09Kisame09 - A 17 year old guy who just recently became a regular. Kisame is joking in nature, but can be very serious when necessary. Interests include: Men, Naruto, Men, Music, More men. AND WOMEN(Recent refugee from TICB) 123aaa789 - A 15 year old boy who is an avid gamer. He is currently well into the top 25 leaderboards and happens to possess the title of our first level 65 regular! He also lives in Canada, which puts him in a league all his own. brienza112 - A 15 year old girl who is a funny, charming person. She is an amazing member to our small community. She can be a bit trollish at times, but it is all in her comic nature, so please try to feed her as much as possible by being offended and swearing. Conquerer95 - A 14 year old guy who lives in the U.S.A. This dude is absolutely crazy for the Battalion series and he's very polite and talkative. GrateGuy/GrateGuySays - A 25 year old male who is one of the elders of our room. His intelligence and wit can easily outsmart any of the youngsters in our room. Green_meep Age: Unknown. Gender: Meep. This user is very mysterious, yet a funny person to talk to who we welcome in our room. Hokage4354 - Developer - A 15 year old boy; Voted Member of the Year in 2009; Administrator of KCG Jadehawk2011 - A 17 year old female and a super nice person to talk to. She also has a very bubbly personality most of the time. Ljrules95 - A 14 year old boy who can be laid back, or very serious. An avid community lover, and generally a nice person to talk with...(I hope.) quince1987 - A friendly woman who enjoys playing the guitar, or so I've heard. Always friendly and a great person to talk with. rms04 - A 25 year old man who is quite talkative and understands what is going on usually and can get the chat going. He is also a funny guy. SoraTKM - A 14 year old super-internet prodigy. Bucket is a cool guy. Eh watches porn and doesnt afraid of anything. Towedwart- Towed is mysterious... Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners